


Heart to Heart

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: Jubilee tries to convince Peter to spill the beans about his family ties with Erik. She's met with some resistance.





	

“I just think you should tell him, that’s all.” Jubilee’s voice was casual, a little forced.

“Oh my god, not you too.” Peter’s voice was exasperated, very genuine. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked away from her, unconsciously assuming his “defense” pose. 

They’d been friends for a few months now, ever since he moved to the mansion, and the truth about his father was more of an open secret amongst those who knew him best. He guessed Jubilee was part of that group now.

“It’s just…” Jubilee began again, interrupting his thoughts, “I know you’re waiting for the right time. But, the right time may never come, and right now you’re just prolonging the inevitable.” Her face was suddenly serious, and he didn’t like it. Jubilee was the fun friend, the one you talked to when you wanted a laugh. Seeing her like this just… Unnatural. 

She was looking down at her hands now, picking at her pink nail polish, watching little flecks of it flitter to the ground. He was tempted to change the subject, but he knew this wouldn’t help his friend’s mood.

Hesitantly, he began, “Why’s it matter to everyone? You guys shouldn’t have to worry about it.”

Jubilee looked up quickly at that, her nervous energy turning into something more fiery. 

“We care about you. That’s why.” She looked almost angry, which made Peter jump a little in his skin. She sighed, the fire from her eyes subsiding, and she looked away. “It’s just…” She began, “It matters to me.”

She was just full of surprises today. “Why?” He ventured.

She continued to avoid looking him in the eye, or even looking in his general vicinity. “… My parents aren’t around anymore. And… There’s a million things I wish I’d said to them.” He saw tears welling in his eyes, and tensed up. He _really_ didn’t know how to handle girls crying. 

She sniffed a little, trying to compose herself a little, then looked back at him. “I’m just trying to say, I don’t want you to regret not telling him, in case something happens. You just never know. Okay? You need to tell him, soon.” 

Peter nodded, “Okay… I’ll… I’ll tell him soon.” Shakily, he put out a hand, trying to comfort her. It hovered for a moment once it got closer to her, when he realized he didn’t know exactly what to do. In a spur of the moment decision, he went with roughly patting her shoulder exactly three times, then retracting his hand immediately and shoving it back into his pocket. 

She looked confused for a moment, then a light laugh bubbled it’s way up. “Did you just--- Did you just _pat_ me?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m kind of the resident expert of smooth, um, social interactions. You’re welcome. You’ve been cured.”

She laughed a little harder, wiping away the remnants of tears that were at the corners of her eyes. “You’re stupid.” She said matter-of-factly. He grinned, glad to see her back to normal. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you’d say that to the resident expert of---”

Jubilee kept laughing, and gave him an affectionate punch on the shoulder, interrupting him, “C’mon, I think they’re still serving dinner. Let’s see if we can sneak any dinner rolls without Professor X seeing. Or Scott narking.” 

He smiled, and followed her to the dining room.

In the back of his mind, he was sketching a plan of breaking the news to Erik.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea rattling around my head for a while, so I finally got around to writing it. These two would be good friends if they were given any screen time together. But! They're still cute, so here I am.
> 
> Let me know if you like by commenting! And if you have any prompts you want me to try, either comment of hit up my askbox on tumblr (thatvaguelyasianchick.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
